finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-95.175.88.246-20111219114831
Hey i also made up an fd 6 (which involves a cruise ship disaster) but it takes place after fd 5, along with fd 1 and ends at fd 2 at the route 23-car pile up killing the survivors there . here are some of the death sequences, it MAY NOT be good though, as most of them are the 'unused' deaths of the previous 5 movies. 1. A man and woman were sitting outside a café next to the cafe. On the roof of the cafe, a falling roof brick causes multiple bricks to slide off and it hits a flower pot which was a feet’s high above the woman and it smashed her head and she suddenly collapsed to the ground as blood started running from her broken head. Her body was next to her horrified boyfriend as a local merchant witnessed it from a distance and called the police to come to the scene. (this scen happened in the same place where alex and clear used to meet) 2. Another man and woman go to a tanning salon, the woman sets the temperature in the tanning room to 78 degrees, they lie in the tanning bed and its starts to malfunction as the tempreture gets too high, the woman gets out of the booth, but is knocked out by the broken falling cd board which broke because of a cloths hanger with a wobbly leg that hit it, which still traps the man inside his booth. When the woman came back to her senses, she frees him, but as she grabs his hand, he falls through the bed and is electrocuted, transferring the current to her, killing her as well (this scene takes place in the same tanning salon in which 6 years later Ashley and Ashlyn died in by burning to death). 3. A man’s death involved a treadmill, and it would have malfunctioned, going way too fast, and making him fall and throwing him against a wall. A shelf next to him breaks, and weights and dumbells fall on the treadmill, and launch towards his face and body, killing him (this scene happened in the sultans gym, where 6 years later lewis died in by having his head crushed by falling weights, the man who died in the threadmill accident was an ex-member of the gym). 4. A woman and man are unexpectedly smashed by a train. (which also caused the death of Billy Hitchcock and afterward’s theirs) 5. A woman is sliced into two horizontal half’s by a heavy falling broken water slide track in a water park. Her 2 friend who weren’t meant to die in the lead girl’s premonition were meant to die here, one falls and impales herself in a sharp fence, another on falls and hits a rock on the head and dies. 6. A man gets completely crushed by a falling heavy platform. 7. A mans head smashed by a falling log, that breaks through the car window. (this is the scene in which Thomas dies in Kimberly’s premonition, but in reality this man dies) 8. A truck hits the same car with a woman (the lead girl) inside it killing her. (this is the scene in which Kimberly dies in her premonition, but in reality this lead girl dies). Pls comment :) on what you think .